Mas Thgirw
Mas Thgirw (mAs therr-ywu) is a transfer student from Blood Moon Academy and has experience in magic before transferring. Actually he isn't there to be a student but he is there to protect the area from extradimensional troubles. 'Background' He was once a normal human like everyone else; he met a girl with extraordinary power at school one day. She showed him the world of magic and he never went back. He joined a school there and learned of true power in the dimension of Eckizomia, the first dimension, he learned that he was a thunder mage; through vigorous training he learned how to use his power. When swimming during a fight against the demons of the 6th dimension (this is literally hell) he swallowed something, this would come to be a catfish egg, but not just a normal catfish, this was Namazu, the Japanese god of Tsunamis and earthquakes. Namazu gave him the use of his great powers; these powers were the power of earthquakes and the ability to produce water like a tsunami.The years went by when Mas found his true calling, being an oracle. He would have visions when day dreaming, he would sit and stare at the ceiling and see a world that he had not seen before, (at the time there were thought only eight dimensions then) The world was barren and small filled with three eyed beings that were cannibalistic, Mas tried to get there through dimensional travel but he failed, though he failed because of a barrier that was not there before. Mas kept getting visions as he saw the people develop into a civilization; they worshipped the largest thing on their dimension: a massive oak tree. The people called themselves oraclisme, and they reached out to Mas to come to them. With the help of many people he broke the dimensional barrier and entered their world, (along with infinitely more dimensions being discovered) it was here he became an Oracle; he would learn the power of nature and even bound himself to the essence of oak trees. He became a mission to the Oracles as he travels he plants acorns across the land and convincing others to see the power of nature. Another result of Mas's Dimensional expansion he unleashed the people of Dimension 10, a dimension where opposites of all the beings of the first nine exist. There lived his exact opposite, Leumas, a person whom represented destruction and was evil. He quickly allied with the Dark Lord of of the 6th Dimension. The two fought forever until he was Liberated by Mas through a ritual. This caused not only Leumas to become his ally but his friend. He soon was able to communicate with all the other dimensions, which are completely infinite. He gained many allies whom shared the same soul as he and Leumas. At one time he had to save the dimensions in their entirety as the Guardians of the elements were beginning to die. even with his trememdous power he couldn't save the Guardians, but he did find that they had left eggs in which New elements and guardians came to existance, this altered the course of the universe forever. He recently transferred to Darkblood High on a whim so that he may expand his knowledge, but in reality he came to the school because he was assigned there by The High Council of Dimensional Protection. 'At School' Mas arrived at Half Moon Academy and planted a Oracle tree at the front gate. Around the time of his registration, he was attacked by Cyrus. Mas and Cyrus began to fight, Mas showed his powers by releasing his alter egoes and sending Cyrus, himself, his alter egoes and all the other students to Dimension 6, they continued the fight until they came to an impasse of power, the two settled their differences and returned to Half Moon Academy. Life there continued on for Mas... 'Love Life...' Mas doesn't have the time or patience for any relationship of such nature. Some could suppose that it is because he is an Oracle that he doesn't have a relationship, much like some religons and their priests but this isn't true. There is nothing in the Oracle way of life that says relationships are forbidden. He has however tried to be in a relationship with the girl whom awakened him to the World. That was a Disaster... After finding the secrets of the Blood runes spread across the campus, Mas started to reveal his purpose at the school. (theres a secret about Mas that relates to his Roleplayer Krazaz) Category:Characters Category:Oracles